xerakhanfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of Twilight
The Order of Twilight is a small religious sect who worship the Trifecta of Madgods: Acyura, Haran, and Naast. They hold imagination, chaos, and madness to be holy traits, and consume sweets in order to better uphold them. Temples to the Trifecta are used as orphanages and asylums to care for those who embody these holy traits. Offerings of sweets are left to the Trifecta, and patrons of the temples as well as for the priests who tend them. Members of the Order of Twilight believe that though the Trifecta died protecting their patrons on the Silent Night, they will return again in all their glory and rain chaos down from the heavens. Pantheon The Pantheon of Twilight, also called the Trifecta of Twilight, consists of three Madgods. The Madgod Acyura, god of chaos, discord, and madness. He had has medium length, shaggy, black hair; sickly, pale, white skin; bright, Tyrian purple eyes; a slender, but firm build; and a thin, but toned physique. He wore two multi-tailed scarves one wrapped around his neck and shoulders like a caped mantle and one wrapped around the top half of his face, a lower body wrap, and a black vest. He is often associated with sweets. He is worshiped by artists. His relatively few followers can be primarily distinguished by the rites they perform. Temples in his honor speckle the countryside. There are many myths of his romantic relations with both Haran and Naast. He is known to appear to defend children and the insane. The Madgod Haran, one of the twin gods of destruction, disaster, and mayhem. He had stark white fur, his cranial fur is straight, shaggy, and shoulder length; pale tan, almost cream colored eyes; fair, pale, white skin; thin, sharp teeth with slightly elongated canines; large, furry, perky, pointed ears that stand back and slightly out to the sides; a long furry, slightly fluffy tail; a thin, slender frame; and a slim yet toned build. He wore a white, short-cut toga that clasped over his right shoulder. He is often associated with death. He is worshiped by pirates and bandits. His devout followers can be primarily distinguished by their ritualistic tattoos. Shrines to him are often found aboard ships. He has been known to appear to hinder heroic mortals. The Madgod Naast, one of the twin gods of destruction, disaster, and mayhem. He had stark white fur, his cranial fur is straight, shaggy, and shoulder length; pale tan, almost cream colored eyes; fair, pale, white skin; thin, sharp teeth with slightly elongated canines; large, furry, perky, pointed ears that stand back and slightly out to the sides; a long furry, slightly fluffy tail; a thin, slender frame; and a slim yet toned build. He wore a black, short-cut toga that clasped over his left shoulder. He is often associated with death. He is worshiped by pirates and bandits. His devout followers can be primarily distinguished by their ritualistic tattoos. Shrines to him are often found aboard ships. He has been known to appear to hinder heroic mortals.Category:Religion Category:Culture